


We Are All Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Glamberts - Freeform, Glamily - Freeform, flash mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	We Are All Loved

They walked together on a hot summer day, fan-made posters in their hands, face painted different colors and the T-shirts that they wore had the glam rocker's face on it. There was loud music, coming from a stereo. There were people of different ages, a 13-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes, a 30-year-old with blonde hair and brown eyes, and many, many others. They all sang, with loud voices and made people smile and look at them. People pointed and asked each other: "What's going on?"

They walked together, partly hand in hand, showing that they are all like a big family, because that is what they are.

_"Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself"_

They sang happily, smiles wide on their faces. In that moment, they felt _happy_ , they felt _free_. They felt _loved._  And for once, they forgot all the problems they had had in their lives and sang their hearts out. No one judged them, no one laughed at them, this is where they belong; with their family.

They walked together, all Glamberts, carefree. Showing their love towards each other and towards their idol to the rest of the world.


End file.
